


The revenge of the Overlooked

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Duct Tape, M/M, Never ever go to Beacon Hills High after dark, Thiam friendship, pre Sceo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: When Liam sends Theo to Beacon Hills High School after dark one night, he stumbles into the middle of a revenge plan by someone who should of stayed dead and buried.





	The revenge of the Overlooked

Nothing good ever happened at the high school after dark, so why had Theo let Liam talk him into checking out a disturbance?

Cursing Scott's favourite beta as he slipped through the double doors at the front of the school.  
The corridor was dark and eerie as he slowly strolled past the empty classrooms 

“Hello, anyone there?” He yelled out, whipping his cell phone out of his pocket to use the flashlight feature.

The screen faded to black before it flashed an empty battery symbol. Growling with frustration he shoved the useless device back into his pocket. It had been on full power before he walked into the school.

His ears picked up the sound of running water further down the corridor where the changing rooms were.

He paused and weighed up the consequences of high tailing it out of the school compared to investigating whatever supernatural threat loomed.

Groaning internally, he continued towards the changing room. He needed to prove himself somehow to Scott.

Maybe it was foolish to think he could ever be redeemed in the eyes of the alpha but he could at least earn a place in his pack, even at the very bottom.

There wasn't really a choice. Having no friends (except for Liam) or family would be deadly outside of Beacon Hills.

Not to mention with him being a chimera, considered by other wolves as a lower status than even an omega, no pack would accept him in any role that was worth living. 

As he approached the changing room he felt relief wash over him as he recognised the voices as the school swimming team that had finished late night practice. He contemplated entering the changing room just to double check when he heard a noise behind him.

Standing behind him was a tall lady, slim with long brown way hair down to her shoulders. Her skin was a pale white but her cheeks were rosy. The black leather jacket she wore gave her a dangerous vibe that Theo didn’t trust.

She was too old to be a student but he didn't recognise her as a teacher.

“Theo Raeken I do believe” she said coyly, toying with her hair.

“You know me?” 

“Of course.” she answered, stalking forward her heels clicking on the floor. “Everyone knows about the Dread Doctors and their experiments. I must say,” as she circled around him “You do seem particularly well put together for one of their mash ups.”

Stepping in a circle to keep eye contact with the mysterious lady.

“Who are you?” he demanded, letting his eyes glow yellow and claws flick out.

Her eyes darkened and she stop circling him. 

“That’s a long and complicated story, one you don’t have time for right now.” she smirked at him and he felt crawling over his legs. 

He looked down in horror to see 1000 little bugs crawling over him.

Frantically he tried in vain to brush them off, but they just keep coming swarmed over him until he couldn’t see and everything faded to black. The awful sound of bugs buzzing rung in his ears as he zoned out.

His head spun and ached like a bitch. Trying hard to focus on anything but the splitting headache was a nearly impossible, even as someone who was not only used to pain but had learned to enjoyed it. 

Pain had become his tool to break people, goading Stiles till he had punched him, wearing Malia down till she had broken his bones.

The only person he hadn't been able to break was Scott.

Coming back to his senses it was obvious that he was outside. It was cold, a nip in the breeze. He was sure he recognized the clearing in the woods but he couldn’t quite picture it in his head.

Ugh, something warm and sticky was dripping down the side of his head, He was fairly sure that that was blood.

Stepping forward was a bad idea, his head jerked forward and then slammed back into the tree. 

How had he not realised he was to a tree? He hadn’t been that unaware of his surroundings since the Dread Doctors first started experimenting on him.

Twisting around as much as he could given the tightness of the ropes, he finally worked out where he was. 

Next to the Nemeton. Everything in this god forsaken town came back to that bloody tree.

“Mr Raeken, how nice of you to join us at last. I was getting a bit lonely.” 

Recoiling from the whiplash caused by trying to turn to face his kidnapper, Theo let out a reluctant groan.

Trying to keep his voice steady despite his throbbing headache he managed to croak out “Who the fuck are you?”

“Now that is not very suitable language for a fine young gentleman to be using in front of a lady.” His kidnapper managed to look disgusted as she admonished him.

He spat out the blood that had pooled in the bottom of his mouth. 

“What the fuck do you want?”

If he could hide the fact that he was 100% certain he was going to die, and was 100% not okay with that behind his aggressive, in control persona then maybe he could hold onto the little bit of dignity he still had after the Dread Doctors.

The lady sighed disappointedly before walking closer to Theo. Not close enough that he could spit on her though, which was a shame. She knelt patronizingly in front of him.

“Don’t worry honey, you’re just the bait for the bee I’m hoping to catch.” She stood up and twirled around on the spot so she was no longer facing him before continuing

“I could sacrifice you of course.” which caused Theo’s ears to prick up, sacrifice? Even for Beacon Hills that was out there surely? “But you’re hardly a virgin are you Theo, you’ve been well used by the Dread Doctors . . .”

He felt himself throw up a little in the back of his mouth as one of the many memories he had pushed to the back of his mind raced forward. 

“Nor are you really a warrior, you’re more of a henchman aren’t you? Blindly following, believing yourself to be a leader when really you were nothing more than a toy on a string. Healer, uh, tell me than chimera’s take pain like a real werewolf can through touch?”

Theo growled, tugging on the restraints 

“I’m taking that as a firm ‘no’. Philosopher? Now you’ve questioned your own existence, no doubt but have you ever put any thought into some of the most pressing questions facing us? No? That would require you to be a tad less selfish. Oh are you angry? We haven’t even gotten to my favorite part.”

She turned back to face Theo and smiled darkly “How about guardian? Tell me something Theo, were you or were you not a leader of a small pack not all that long ago? What happened to those you were meant to protect? What about your sister? Did your parents not give you a good example of what a guardian was meant to be? Was your mom not like Scott’s mom? Was your dad not like Stiles dad?”

“SHUT UP!” Theo roared, and Jennifer flinched back before smirking

“You know you weren’t the first one that Deucalion taught to absorb his packs power. Did you ever happen to stop, even for a second, and think about what it did to others?”

Theo didn’t answer and she lunged forward and gripped his face in her hand, nails digging into his chin.

“Look what it did to me.”

In a flash the beautiful, but cold face changed into something from a horror movie. Theo tensed, and tried to look away, the whole thing a shade too close to Tara for his liking but her hand wouldn't loosen it grip.

“Oh, it will be a joy to end your pathetic little life but first you’re going to help me crush the most self righteous hypocrite in this town. The one I came to help face Deucalion, the one who claims to have never had blood spilt on their hands but stood by as I was murdered once again. Who forgave a monster twice as destructive as me, who is forgiving you, you little worm but calls me a villain. We will see who has the last laugh, for when his blood spills on the Nemeton I will be unstoppable.”

“If you want Scott you should have taken someone he cares about, he’s not going to come save me.”

Jennifer laughed coldly “Oh but he will, he will because you’re in danger and it’s his sworn duty to protect everyone and anyone.” 

 

**

Liam barged into the McCall house not bothering to knock, followed quickly by Mason. Taking a moment to focus his senses he stormed up the flight of stairs, flying pass Melissa.

Mason paused awkwardly “Evening Ms McCall, I’m just going to . . .” leaving the sentence hanging, and silently cursing Liam he too headed up the stairs.

Turning into the hallway he just managed to hear with his human hearing Scott’s voice as he asked Liam “Why did you send Theo? Of all people when you have a pack to rely on”

“Come on Scott, Theo’s being trying so hard lately to help out. . .”

Awkwardly hovering by the door, Mason smiled at Scott who shrugged his shoulders in defeat

“Hey Mason. So why are you worried about Theo. I think we all know he’s perfectly capable of looking after himself”

Liam looked across at Mason for a spilt second before returning his attention to Scott

“Corey found Theo’s phone discarded on the floor at the school after his swim class and Theo was meant to meet back at mine half an hour ago”

Sighing, Scott rubbed his temple. It was late and he was still getting stuff ready for the big move to UC Davis. Did he really have time to go rushing around after Theo?

Once burnt, twice shy they say BUT, and it was a big but . . . not a big bubble butt like Theo had . . . but what if Theo was actually in danger? Not that he was worried about Theo, of course.

Grrr. 

Throwing his head back in despair, he turned to his beta and his offsider “Right, we go to the school and see if we can get his scent and then we go from there. Tell Corey to wait at yours in case he shows up”

**  
Pulling up in the school carpark, the Jeep rolled to a stop in the deserted carpark. The whole atmosphere was eerie.

“This is spooky man.” Mason’s excited tone disturbed the silence. His constant eagerness was both a blessing and a curse. In a lot of ways Mason remind Scott of Stiles, which helped reassure him that Liam would be alright when he left for UC Davis.

“Can you get Theo’s scent?” Liam asked, he was still working on tracking scents as effectively as Scott and Malia. Malia would be perfect in this situation but he doubted that the werecoyote would forgive him for waking her up for Theo.

“Yeah, but barely, it goes into the school.” He nodded toward the building looming in front of them against the dark black sky. He had seen enough after dark activities at the school to know to be on high alert as they entered the building.

He followed Theo’s scent down the dark corridor, freezing on the spot just a few feet away from the door of the boys changing room. 

“What is it?” Liam asked in a hush tone, glowing yellow eyes peering down the halls.

Scott’s heart sunk a little in chest, something had happened right here. Not only did Theo’s scent just disappear without a trace but it changed dramatically as well. A sickly, horrible wrenching fear radiated, drowning out even the sweat of the boys changing room.

“Scott, what’s going on?” Liam’s voice was still hushed, but more urgent now.

“I don’t know.” Scott admitted, pacing forward eyes staring at the ground as he tried to understand the smells. A new scent wafted under his nose.

“Guys.” Mason called out and he turned around before his eyes popped out in shock.

“No way.” He said shell shocked at the sight in front of him.

“Good evening Scott, did your mother never teach you not to leave your mouth open. It’s very rude.” Jennifer chided, a cold smile on her face as she walked passed Mason.

“Scott, who’s she?” Liam asked, discarding the hushed tone in attempt to get an answer from his alpha. Scott stepped forward and in front of Liam, flicking out his claws. Taking a cue from his alpha, Liam also flicked out his claws.

“Now now now boys, that’s not a very warm greeting.” Jennifer said in mock offence “You were always such a nice, polite kid Scott but I guess that’s before you let Deucalion corrupt you.”

“I think you’re a bit confused, Deucalion has’t corrupted me. We just happen to be less welcoming to mass murderers.”

Jennifer tilted her head and narrowed her eyes “Really? How do you then explain Theo? Also Scott, how many times do I need to explain it to get it through your thick werewolf skull. They were sacrifices, they gave their power to me so I could help the greater good. I am a saviour, a protector.”

“Your a cold blooded murderer.” Scott challenged, stepping forward “What have you done with Theo?”

“Nothing, he’s not much use for anything. Wait, actually, I could use some practice on the threefold death...” A sick smirk crossed her lips, her had the upper hand and she knew it.

“Let him go Jennifer.”

At that moment Liam sprung pass Scott, fangs and claws armed and leaped at her but with a wave of her hand she sent him flying back down the corridor, crashing hard against the school lockers.

“I’ll tell you what Scott, you come with me and I’ll let the chimera go.”

Pushing himself off the lockers, Liam limped to his feet “Scott, don’t do it!” he yelled as Scott and Jennifer disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Mason came running up to him, helping to collect him before he fell to his feet again “Liam, what do we do now?”

“We find Scott and Theo.”

**

Scott stumbled disorientated for a few second, tripping over some fallen branches on the ground. Getting his senses back, he worked out that he was in the woods.

“Scott, look out!” Theo’s voice shouted out from somewhere before a sharp blow to his chest flipped him over into the dirt. Jennifer hands grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground towards the Nemeton.

Struggling, he managed to pull himself free and shoved her hard, causing the darrach to stumble backwards.

“What are you planning?” he demanded

“Scott run! She wants to sacrifice you to the Nemeton!” Theo pleaded, which almost caught him off guard. Theo showing concern for him, it had to be a play. Jennifer huffed angrily, before lifting up a rock off the ground and sending it flying towards Theo, crashing into his skull with a sickening thud.

“Jennifer, stop!”

“Or else what Scott? You don’t have anyone here to do your dirty work today.” she sneered, raising another large rock and twirling it at him, he dodged it easy as he jumped toward her.

“I don’t need anyone to do my dirty work, and I will stop you before you hurt anyone else.” he reach forward and grabbed her arm.

“Says the one who works with the demon wolf, the one who awoke the Nemeton and drew all the supernaturals to Beacon Hills. Just a little hypocritical don’t you feel Scott?”

“Stop Jennifer, just stop.” Scott ordered “IT. IS. OVER.”

Laughing darkly, Jennifer rolled her head back and smiled at Scott “Oh really, look around Scott!”

Not loosening his grip on the darrach, he looked around the woods to find himself encircled by a herd of deer. 

“Come to me, save me!” Jennifer cried out and deer charged at Scott.

Jennifers voice rattled in Theo’s head, he could hardly focus over the pain, his nose was certainly broken and his vision was blurred by the stars and blood.

He could just hear the stampede of deer charging at Scott, the alpha dodged and swiped but the magnitude was too much. Using the last of his strength he pulled against the rope that bound him to the tree.

He had to save Scott, even if it killed him. He couldn’t be the cause of his death for a second time. The night he had rammed his claws into Scott’s chest, and felt his heartbeat slowly fall was the worst night of his life, including murdering his only sister.

God, he had always been great at hurting those he cared about, and who cared about him. 

They say last words are from the soul and Scott’s final words to him had cut deep, because for once he had been forced to confront the truth about what he allowed himself to become. That he did have a choice when the Dread Doctors were raising him, that he wasn’t doing what anyone would do in his situation.

That he wasn’t just a survivor, but actually the bad guy.

Almost out of strength, he felt the ropes slacken. Cheered on by this small victory he pulled hard, the rope cutting into him. He felt it loosen further before it gave way and he collapsed onto the hard dirt below him.

He willed his arms to push him up out of the dirt but there was just no strength left. He had failed.

In the back of his mind he heard a familiar crackly voice: “Theo Raeken. Failure”

“I am not a failure.” he spat, looking up to see Jennifer dumping Scott’s bloodied body onto Nemeton. Drawing on strength he didn’t know he had, he lifted himself up off the ground and charged at her.

It might of been in vain, Jennifer easily sent Theo flying into a tree with her hand but it gave Scott the moment he needed to recharge himself. Grabbing Jennifer's arm and tossing her onto the ground he pushed her into the dirt, his knee digging into her back as he pulled her arms behind her.

“It stops now.” he repeated

“Scott” Liam’s voice rang out “Put this in her mouth” and he threw a small plastic bag at Scott. Without questioning him, Scott ripped opened the bag and shoved the plant into Jennifer's mouth as Liam skidded to a halt beside them and rough stuck a piece of duct tape across her mouth.

“Found it in Stiles Jeep” Liam explained

“What was the plant?” Scott asked

Mason appeared, huffing from the running to keep up “It’s mistletoe, it ummm...” he had to pause to take a deep breath “It like muffles her power.”

“How did you know that?” Scott asked as Jennifer squirmed under him 

“He knows everything.” Liam replied, sounding offended that Scott had underestimated his best friend again. A whimper caught Scott’s ears . . . and heartstrings.

Leaving Liam to duct tape Jennifer’s hands together, he walked a short way through the woods to find Theo’s lying, barely conscious under the tree he had been flung into. He knelt next to the seriously injured chimera.

Theo tried to look up at Scott but he couldn’t “I’m so sorry Scott.”

Scott didn’t answer as he gently scooped Theo up into his arms. Theo reluctantly let out a hiss at the pain, before chuckling sadly to himself, blood still dripping from his lip. His resolve not to care about the boy in his arms melted as he took in the sight, lightly grabbing Theo's arm, draining as much of the pain as he could.

“Do you remember, at the animal clinic, when we were talking about our first loves?” Theo’s voice was weak, and quiet

“Vaguely.” Scott lied, before kicking himself for being so guarded but this was Theo he was dealing with, even if he was injured and near death.

“Ha, Somehow I don’t believe that. I deserve to die in the arms of my first love.” his eyes closed, his body going limp against Scott until the only thing that gave away that he was still alive, if barely, was a faint, slow heartbeat.

The revelation floored him, never mind the parallels to Allison's death in his arms that stung deeper than any of his wounds. However he had hold himself together, so that was what he did as he lifted himself and Theo off the ground he started the slow trudge back to the jeep.

Liam, having escorted Jennifer to the waiting van for her one way trip to Eichen house, met up with them about halfway back up the trial. A small smile crept onto Scott’s face at Liam’s attempt to conceal his concern for Theo, his beta always struggling between the loyalty to Scott and his pack versus his fledgling friendship with the chimera.

“He’s going to be okay.” Scott promised, more to himself than Liam if he was to be completely honest. Scott could see the relief in Liam eye’s at his words, however a familiar scent floated off his protege.

“Hey, Liam look at me, it’s not your fault.”

Liam nodded halfheartedly, clearly not convinced.

“Liam, you can’t blame yourself. We are all aware of what we’ve involved in okay. This isn’t your fault.”

“I shouldn’t of made him go alone.” 

Scott sighed, had his arms not being full with Theo he would of ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Difficult was an understatement, their lives were intense, dealing with the supernatural, hunters, typical teenage shit, trying to get an education, trying to get a job. His beta need guidance, a helping hand.

“Liam,” he stated firmly “Theo is perfectly capable of looking after himself, and you know that. When you had reason to be worried, you acted quickly and that probably saved his life. You showed the kind of qualities that make a good leader. I’m proud of you.”

Instead of perking up, Liam’s shoulders sagged, 

“Is it being a good leader to play off Theo’s need to make things up to you?”

The jeep came into view as they finally made it to the where the trial met a dirt track. Mason was leaning on the hood of the jeep waiting patiently.

“How exactly do you mean, ‘play on Theo’s need’?” Scott pushed on, nodding his thanks to Mason who opened the back door of the jeep for him. Deep deep down inside his gut he knew he was being foolish, clinging desperately to Theo’s half lucid confession which was probably either another twisted game or the rantings of someone who had no clue what was happening.

Liam looked at his feet guilty, his apparent best friend deserting him by disappearing around the other side of the truck.

“Look, Theo just feels really bad about what he did to you and how he ruined any chance of a relationship with . . .”

 

“Friendship.” Mason corrected from the other side of the jeep as Liam floundered for a second like a deer in the headlights. “Uh right, friendship. Ruined your friendship.”

“By killing me and driving our pack apart.”

“Well yeah, that’s not really healthy for growing uh connections.” Liam conceded. Given the late time Scott figured he’d let Liam off the hook with the questioning. Instead he focused on gently sliding Theo into the seat next to him with more care than he would of half an hour ago.

The woods in front of them was flooded in light as Liam fired up the jeep and threw the poor old thing into reverse. If he was paying attention he might of said something to Liam about treating Stiles jeep better but he was to engrossed in the sleeping boy that snuggled up against his chest.


End file.
